


Coming Home

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [188]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Family of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Marin and Shaina are wanderers, looking for a place to call home.They keep wandering, but they have found a place.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).
> 
> The prompts are all written by normal_horoscopes over on tumblr! I encourage you to check them out!
> 
> I misread the prompt a little at first, dithered over whether to fix it, and then just rolled with it.

_Sagittarius: A landless empire of wanderers. Cloaks of feathers and ritual smoke. Comfortable boots and hospitality, though they are the guests._

They slip into the caravan almost seamlessly, these two wanderers in the desert. Everyone greets them warmly, though their cloaks are made but of cloth, not feathers, and mark them outlanders. Marin smiles quietly in return, and perhaps it’s the fact that these are nomadic peoples, ever a guest in rooted folk’s lands, that makes them so hospitable. She looks at Shaina wistfully, conveying without words that she wants to stay here, with these people. Shaina rolls her eyes a little, but the set of her mouth is soft.

Perhaps, it says. Perhaps.

With that in mind Marin lets herself be given a cloak of brown and red feathers, donning it with an air of excitement, taking another for Shaina, in black and green.

She dances with their hosts, and they laugh and say she’s made to stay with them. Shaina’s mouth takes on a hard, worried set, but eases again when no one offers her a marriage to stay.

The next night Shaina also dons her cloak of feathers for the first time, stomping her comfortable leather boots with the rhythm of the music, with the sway of the dance and the swirl of perfumed smoke.

No men approach either of them, no words are spoken of betrothal or marriage. Only staying. Shaina looks less guarded by the day, and it makes Marin leap for joy. She wants a home, a family, but she also doesnt want to leave Shaina. She will not leave Shaina, even though Shaina will let her go in a heartbeat if she says she wished to.

That’s why Marin stays, after all.

Finally, Shaina consents, after speaking long with the elders of this nation of wanderers, and that night the smoke is ritual smoke, welcoming them into their new family. That night they swirl and dance together, as everyone marvels at Shaina’s hidden gracefulness, her ability to twist and turn to the music like she herself is a wisp of smoke or a striking desert serpent. Marin, by contrast, must be a striking eagle, twisting in the air like she can fly, but tragically grounded.

Finally, Marin murmurs to Shaina, finally we are home.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
